


One Thing at a Time

by Dibsanddabs



Series: ThorBruceWeek2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: ThorBruce Week, Day Five: Coffee // Sweet“Sounds perfect. I’ll make sure I’m home in plenty of time.” Bruce said.“You must.” Thor said in a faux serious voice. “Your colleagues can have you at any other time, but tonight you’re mine. Dinner will be ready at seven.” He grinned as he leaned in to kiss him softly once more.-Domestic fluff with Thor and Bruce. How can you surprise someone who knows you so well?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruceWeek2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540546
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	One Thing at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five! 
> 
> I think this is one of my favourite ones yet, I hope you like it too!
> 
> Comments and kudos earn you a fancy dinner

Bruce looked up with a smile as Thor walked through the bedroom door, pushing it closed behind him with his foot. In each hand he held a mug and Bruce could smell the strong coffee from where he was in bed. He pushed himself up to sitting, setting his cup aside as soon as Thor offered it to him to instead pull him into a kiss, deep and slow. 

“I missed you so much.” He whispered teasingly, feeling Thor chuckle more than hearing him. 

“I was gone for no more than five minutes.” Thor said, stroking a hand down Bruce’s side. Bruce hummed softly, keeping him in the kiss for a moment longer before settling back against the headboard. Thor pulled back the covers, getting under them again to join Bruce. 

“I guess it was worth it.” Bruce said, picking up his coffee mug and taking a sip. “I just want as much time with you as I can.” He pressed their legs together under the sheets, leaning into Thor’s side gently. “I’m looking forward to dinner tonight though.” 

“Just the two of us.” Thor said with a small smile. He’d practised cooking this dish three times, he was going to make sure their evening was perfect. A dinner at home to avoid the press, cooked entirely by himself. Bruce was a good cook but tonight Thor wanted to treat him. 

“Sounds perfect. I’ll make sure I’m home in plenty of time.” Bruce said. 

“You must.” Thor said in a faux serious voice. “Your colleagues can have you at any other time, but tonight you’re mine. Dinner will be ready at seven.” He grinned as he leaned in to kiss him softly once more. 

“I promise.” Bruce said, bumping his nose against Thor’s. “Usually you’re only this serious about anniversaries and birthdays.” He stopped for a moment. “Did I forget an anniversary?” Thor insisted on celebrating a few, their first meeting, their first date, their first day as a serious couple. Bruce tried to keep track but every now and again one slipped his mind. 

“No, you didn’t.” Thor said. “But a day does not have to be an anniversary to be a celebration of our love.” He held the hand that Bruce wasn’t using to hold his coffee, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. “I love you every day, after all.” 

“You’re making me feel sappy.” Bruce said, nudging him with his elbow and squeezing his hand in return. He drank down his coffee before letting go to pull away and get out of bed. “I need to get ready. But thank you for coffee in bed. I’ll have to make you breakfast tomorrow to say thank you.” He leaned over to kiss Thor’s temple before heading to the bathroom. 

Thor watched him until the door closed. He finished off his coffee slowly before getting out of bed, heading through to the kitchen to make some toast for Bruce to grab on his way out. He had a lot of planning for the evening after all. 

-

Thor looked at the clock. One minute past seven. Not late in the grand scheme of things, but he was hoping that Bruce hadn’t gotten side tracked. He’d said he’d be home in plenty of time after all. Thor turned the temperature down in the oven, watching the food inside carefully. 

The clock had just ticket over to three minutes past seven when the door suddenly opened, Bruce rushing in and taking off his coat in a hurry. 

“I’m sorry!” He said quickly. “I’m sorry! I know I said I’d be early. I got caught, they needed me to talk to some students and then I-“ 

“Bruce, it’s perfectly alright.” Thor said before he could continue. “You’re barely late.” He gave Bruce a smile before getting the food out of the oven and beginning to plate it up. Bruce straightened himself out before sitting for dinner, pouring them both water. 

“It smells delicious.” He said with a smile. “Thank you, for all of this.” 

“I want us to be able to enjoy time together.” Thor said as he brought the plates over. 

“You’re right. I’m sorry I’ve been working so much recently, especially with your trip to Asgard coming up.” 

“The offer to join me still stands.” Thor said, settling opposite Bruce and lightly resting his feet against his. “But I understand the demands of your work.” 

“Next time. I’ll make sure I can go next time.” Bruce said. He picked up his knife and fork and took a first mouthful of the meal Thor had prepared. He smiled and hummed in appreciation. “This is really good.” He said. “You must have put so much effort into this.” 

“I enjoy learning new skills, cooking with Midgardian food is one I have been learning most recently.” Thor said with a smile. 

“Well you’re taking to it very well.” Bruce said. 

They continued to chat over the course of the meal, about Thor’s upcoming trip and Bruce’s work and other bits and pieces that made up their lives. Bruce even went back for seconds, insisting that Thor needed to show him how to make this recipe. 

After, Thor produced some small chocolates and Bruce made two coffees. 

“I’m very glad you could make time for tonight.” Thor said softly, the air in the room shifting slightly as Thor took on a slightly more serious tone. “I was actually hoping to talk to you about something.” 

“Oh?” Bruce said, taking a chocolate and a sip of coffee. “Something that needed to be said at the end of a nice dinner?”

“In a way. Something that needed to be said in a special moment between the two of us.” Thor shifted a little, not touching his own coffee. “I feel incredibly lucky. In this vast universe, over the millennia, the probability of our paths crossing was undeniably very small.” He smiled a little. “And somehow we managed to find each other. And I know my life would have been much less fulfilling without you in it.” 

“Thor-” Bruce started but Thor lifted a hand. 

“I won’t talk for much longer. But I just wanted you to be fully aware of how important you are. And how wonderful you are. And how much I love you.”

Bruce smiled, warmth in his eyes. “I love you too. So much.” 

“And I was wondering if you would do the honour of keeping our paths entwined.” Thor said. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, blue box. “I suppose how you would say it here on Earth is, Bruce, will you marry me.” 

Bruce’s lips parted, his eyes a little wider with surprise. It was a second before he smiled, but he didn’t speak. He stood up, walking away from the table and into the bed room. 

Thor’s heart sank. He’d been sure they were ready. Bruce had never shied away from plans for their future. Perhaps Thor should have brought it up in a less formal setting first. He’d been aware there was a chance Bruce would say no, and he would have accepted that, but a total lack of answer had thrown him. Bruce hadn’t looked upset, but he might have been hiding it.

He looked up again as Bruce came back into the room. Bruce still didn’t look upset. He looked happy, almost laughing. Thor frowned in confusion as Bruce produced a small dark red box and placed it on the table next to Thor’s. He sat down again. 

“I was going to wait until after your trip.” He said with a grin. “But of course you beat me to it.” 

Thor reached towards the red box, a mix of relief and joy as he opened it to see a simple gold band with a small inset ruby. 

“Does this mean you’re saying yes?” He asked with a chuckle. 

“I think it does.” Bruce said. He took the box from Thor to take the ring out, offering it. It slid onto Thor’s finger easily. “You’ll have some important news to tell your family.” He said teasingly as Thor opened his own box, taking out the diamond studded silver ring and placing it on Bruce’s finger. 

“This is the most important news I’ve had for centuries.” He said, the laugh masking a half sob of happiness. “They’ll have lots of opinions about the wedding itself.” 

“One thing at a time.” Bruce said, taking Thor’s hand and leaning in for a kiss. “For tonight, it’s just us.”


End file.
